


Something Special

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Ray, Firefighter Mick, Firefighters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, house fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray sighed as he closed his front door. Another boring day at his equally boring job had gone by. At least it was the weekend, right? He tried to put on a fake smile and make himself feel better with the thought. He took a deep breath. Maybe… Maybe something interesting would happen soon. He needed a change. He was lonely, tired, and just so done with it all.When an unexpected house fire destroys Ray's home and everything he owns, he is forced to face reality. Luckily, he may not be doing it alone.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell you guys how excited I am about this, like, holy shit. I'm writing plot and I actually really like it so far.  
> Like, yes. I'm ready for this. I really hope you guys enjoy this one! <3

Ray sighed as he closed his front door. Another boring day at his equally boring job had gone by. At least it was the weekend, right? He tried to put on a fake smile and make himself feel better with the thought. He took a deep breath. Maybe… Maybe something interesting would happen soon. He needed a change. He was lonely, tired, and just so _done_ with it all.

 

He let out a sigh, _it’s not all bad,_ he thought. He had a steady income, plenty to eat, and a roof over his head. His mom had always taught him to look on the bright side. But... He was trying desperately to find any special things in his life… But he couldn’t see anything.

 

Ray shook his head, opening his freezer and pulling out frozen chicken fried rice. It was microwaveable, so the fact that he had to do no cooking and little to no clean up made his night a little better.

 

He ate quietly, watching the television but not taking in any of the information he was witnessing. He just let the colors and pictures distract him.

 

Once he finished eating, he didn’t bother washing the dishes he had used. He walked over to the front door and locked it, heading to bed.

 

\--

 

Bright. It was bright. And yet, he found it very hard to see. Hard to breathe. He tried to open his eyes wider to see what the hell was going on, but his eyes stung with ash and heat.

 

“Oh god,” He coughed out, setting up in his bed and trying to comprehend what was happening. His house was on fire. And _he_ was in it. _Shit. I have_ _to get out of here._ He looked through his squinted eyes and scanned the floor for flames before getting down on his hands and knees and attempting to make his escape.

 

As he crawled carefully and steadily through his home, his arms trembled with fear. It became more and more difficult to breathe with each foot he travelled. He made his way into the living room, where the jointed kitchen looked to be the most dangerous place to be. The flames were blocking his front door. He had to find a different way out. He turned to head towards his living room’s biggest window, the only one he’d be able to squeeze his broad shoulders through.

 

However, as he drew closer and closer to the window, his vision became blurry and his breathing became short and erratic. He was losing air. He was losing his consciousness. He fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face in an attempt to clear the soot from them. _So this is it, huh._ **_This_ ** _is how I die._

 

As his last conscious thought faded out, he heard a crash and a yell coming from a stranger.

 

He passed out.

 

\--

 

He had spells of conscious visuals: seeing his front yard crawling away from him as he was being carried. He passed out again. The inside of an ambulance. He passed out once more.

 

When he awoke again, he was in a hospital room alone. He shook his head, almost scared to open his eyes any further. He slid them open, quickly darting them across his body to see both of his arms. He took a deep breath of clean air as he took inventory of them as he also pulled up the blanket and noticed that both of his legs were also intact. He smiled at his legs, mostly void of scarring. However, his arms were sore and covered in fresh bandages.

 

_Oh god. My house._

 

“It’s gone… It’s gone.” He croaked, tears falling from his eyes but his face remaining still and emotionless. He closed his eyes, hoping this was all just some stupid dream and that he’d be waking up soon.

 

He opened them back up, still in the hospital.

 

Ray mentally kicked himself. He wanted things to change. He wanted excitement and something meaningful to hold onto. He didn’t mean for that to translate into ‘oh, I want my house to burn down. That’s exciting.’ He took furiously deep breaths as he tried to make a plan of what to do next.

 

“Uhm, hello?” A stranger called from the doorway. It was an ash-covered fireman.

 

“Oh-- Hello,” Ray weakly smiled, trying to remain friendly and calm. The man stalked over, taking the glove off from his hand and reaching it out to Ray.

 

“Mick Rory. Head of the Fire Department here in Central.” He gave a firm look of reassurance as Ray grabbed his hand and shook it, taking into consideration the scratches and callused feel of the man’s grip.

 

“You must’ve been the one who saved me.”

 

“Well, yes. I pulled you from the house and me ‘n my crew put out the fire. But I think some of the thanks goes to your neighbors. They called as soon as they got home, noticing a small flame burning in your living room through the windows. You’re a very lucky man, Mister Palmer.” He grunted, his hand still attached to Ray’s. He pulled back quickly, awkwardly shaking his hand before setting it back down at his side.

 

“My… House?” He sighed, making Mick’s face fall.

 

“Basically burned to the ground. I’m sorry. We did all we could.” Ray gulped as he looked from the man to the floor. The tears continued to flow, the harsh reality of this whole situation setting heavy in his stomach.

 

“I’ve g-got nowhere to stay.” He pitifully clenched his fists, not wanting to sound so desperate for help. He could get back on his feet-- but when there was no place to land, it became much more difficult.

 

“When you get released from the hospital,” He reached over to Ray’s bedside table and wrote on a random piece of paper a phone number. “That’s the number for the station. Just ask for me, and I’ll get you set up to stay in the station for a few days until you can find somewhere to go. Alright?” He smiled, making Ray smile as well.

 

“Thank you. I mean, not just for this, but for everything. Saving my life, coming here to check that I was even alive-- Thank you.” He threaded his fingers together over his stomach. Mick smirked back, scratching the back of his neck, bashful.

 

“Just doin’ my job. I’ll see you in a day or two?” He smiled, making Ray snicker.

 

“Of course, Mr. Rory.” Mick nodded and walked out of the room out of Ray’s sight. He laid his head back on his pillow. His mind was racing. The firefighter that rescued him was… Very handsome. Considerate. Strong… Did he mention handsome? Wow.

 

_No. No. We’re not doing this. He was kind enough to give a place to stay, don’t screw this up with your feelings, mister._

 

He shook his head, looking out the window at the city and its bright lights and how they lit up the night. He was going to have a lot of quiet time to himself, and he was gonna try his best not to think about his attraction to the man that saved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
